voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Krolia/Gallery
Official Images= VLD Twitter - Krolia stats.jpg |-|Season 5= S5E05.58. Hear the sound of an entire fandom's brains breaking at once.png S5E05.140. And now we know what a genderbent Keith looks like.png S5E05.142. You're new to this Blade thing aren't you.png S5E05.147a. Oh snap Keith she caught you 2.png S5E05.149. Welp she has the same bland stare of buisness.png S5E05.150. Wait that looks familiar.png S5E05.151a. Guess it's time to stand down 2.png S5E05.152a. So where did he get his short gene from 2.png S5E05.153a. We don't have much time 2.png S5E05.209. I'm guessing Ranveig is dead.png S5E05.211. Warlord Ranveig intercepted an undocumented shipment.png Krolia.png S5E05.214. And it has some very unexpected effects.png S5E05.217. Oh no now they've made her angry.png S5E05.218. Trugg's fleet has touched down.png S5E05.255. And here comes tiger mom.png S5E05.257. Don't mess with this woman nope.png S5E05.258. They shot my hair.png S5E05.259. Anger level now over 9000.png S5E05.264. Now that muleishly stubborn look is familiar.png S5E05.266. The luxite dagger in Krolia's hand.png|Detail of Krolia’s blaster as well as the luxite dagger. S5E05.268. We can make a deal.png S5E05.271a. I left you once - I'll never leave you again 2.png S5E05.272. Give us a ship and I'll give you the codes.png S5E05.274. You don't have a choice.png S5E05.305. Keith, shut up and trust me.png S5E05.307. Are you at the weapons console.png S5E05.310a. Get us out of here, now 2.png S5E05.320a. No Keith - I handed them over to it 2.png S5E05.326. Krolia watches Keith get up.png S5E05.327. I should give this back to you.png S5E05.331. Because it used to be mine.png S5E05.331b. Because it used to be mine 3.png |-|Season 6= S6E2._Yes,_I_am_your_Mother.jpg S6E02.5. This isn't how I hoped to meet you again.png Tumblr_pb269mDJWn1va3eivo1_1280.jpg S6E02.7. We've got more important things to deal with.png S6E02.9. We're going after the enriched quintessence.png S6E02.17. It had passed through the Quantum Abyss.png S6E02.20. Krolia explaining the Quantum Abyss to Keith.png S6E02.55. Ranveig sent in probes.png S6E02.68. Krolia vs alien techno spider.png S6E02.69. Keith what's our status.png Tumblr_pb269mDJWn1va3eivo3_r1_1280.jpg S6E02.75. I don't know but they're gone now.png S6E02.79. Because Krolia doesn't seem to have many answers.png S6E02.82. Krolia shielding Keith with her body.png S6E02.86. Nope just a McGuffin-enabled flashback.png S6E02.Galra-Human_Family.jpg S6E02.88. You wanna name him what honey.png S6E02.113. Krolia yelling for Keith as he spins away.png S6E02.116. Krolia watches as Keith gets stretched towards nothingness.png S6E02.118. Krolia ropes Keith away from certain doom.png S6E02.121. Is is possible - the signature is nearly identical.png Tumblr_pb269mDJWn1va3eivo2_r1_1280.jpg S6E02.129. Krolia battling her wingman over Earth.png S6E02.133. She literally crashed his front lawn.png S6E02.134. Krolia in the wreckage of her ship.png Tumblr paizv7birC1va3eivo3 r1 1280.jpg S6E02.136. Krolia and Keith hanging around.png S6E02.137. How did you know to look for the Blue Lion on Earth.png S6E02.140. Back of Krolia's space suit.png Tumblr paizv7birC1va3eivo5 r1 1280.jpg S6E02.147. But this is beyond words.png Tumblr paizv7birC1va3eivo6 r1 1280.jpg S6E02.152a. My ship being destroyed was the best thing that ever happened to me 2.png Tumblr paizv7birC1va3eivo8 r1 1280.jpg S6E02.153b. I wouldn't go back even if I could 3.png Tumblr paizv7birC1va3eivo9 r1 1280.jpg S6E02.158. And she' falling for Tex too.png Tumblr paizv7birC1va3eivo10 r1 1280.jpg S6E02.160. You were stuck on Earth.png S6E02.161. There was no better place I could be.png Tumblr paizxb4HdV1va3eivo5 r2 1280.jpg S6E02.Feeding_the_Baby.jpg S6E02.194. Uh oh the Marmorite blade is singing.png S6E02.Their Here.jpg S6E02.198. They aren't powerful enough to destroy a fighter.png S6E02.202. I'm going to find out what the scouts know.png S6E02.214b. Krolia grabs her blade and continues the attack 3.png Tumblr_pc51itskn61va3eivo1_1280.jpg S6E02.218. Krolia says no and here comes the rage.png Tumblr_pc51itskn61va3eivo2_r1_1280.jpg S6E02.221a. You want me to drop my weapon huh 2.png Tumblr_pc51itskn61va3eivo4_r1_1280.jpg S6E02.222a. The only reason she gave in was because of Keith 2.png S6E02.224. All or nothing then she decides.png S6E02.225. You killed someone I love so you die.png Tumblr_pc51itskn61va3eivo6_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_pc51itskn61va3eivo7_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_pc51itskn61va3eivo8_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_pc51itskn61va3eivo9_r1_1280.jpg S6E02.229. Krolia's failed her mission or has she.png Tumblr_paj0i20lTX1va3eivo7_r1_1280.jpg S6.E2._Troubled_by_Last_Night's_Events.jpg S6E02.233a. Krolia is wrestling with a hard decision 2.png Tumblr paj0i20lTX1va3eivo8 r1 1280.jpg S6E02.236. I thought you'd seen enough war.png S6E02.237. If they found the Blue Lion once they'll find it again.png S6E06.The only way to Keep the both of you Safe.jpg S6E02.A Kiss Goodbye.jpg S6E02.241. Dangit who's chopping onions around here.png S6E02.He_may_Need_it_someday.jpg S6E02.252a. We have to get on that thing's back 2.png S6E02.257. It's creating its own atmosphere.png S6E02.260. And of course they walk over to check it out.png Tumblr pae9luPiNr1wcujxdo4 1280.png S6E2._Sleeping_in_a_Cave.jpg Tumblr pae9luPiNr1wcujxdo5 1280.png S6E02.271. Krolia upset at vision of grave.png S6E02.273. Keith trying to teach puppers how to fetch.png S6E06.Trying to Play fetch with a Space Wolf.jpg Tumblr pae9luPiNr1wcujxdo6 1280.png S6E02.276. Looks like the Keith fam has set up shop.png S6E02.We're Here.jpg Tumblr pb269mDJWn1va3eivo6 r1 1280.jpg S6E02.303. I'm picking up some readings similar to the Quintessence.png S6E02.305. This is the source of the readings.png S6E02.307. Geeze next time ride the space wolf down.png S6E02.307a. Geeze next time ride the space wolf down 2.png S6E02.308. Wait this looks kinda familiar.png S6E02.311a. Keith looking a lot more like his mom now 2.png S6E02.312. Scratch that Keith's looking more Asiatic than usual.png S6E02.318. An Altean and cut to black now.png Tumblr pb269mDJWn1va3eivo7 r1 1280.jpg S6E04.98. Shiro, I am Krolia.png S6E04.100. Thank you for raising him to be the man he is today.png S6E04.101. Also she's my mother.png S6E04.106. You come back with your Galra mom.png S6E04.198. When Keith and Krolia arrived.png S6E4. Trusting a Galra, half-Galra and a wolf.jpg S6E04.202. He couldn't have piloted his ship for very long.png S6E04.209. I think I got us covered there.png S6E04.214. Keith checking to see if the coast is clear.png S6E4. Surrounded by a Horrifying Secret.jpg S6E04.242. It's an intervention Allura surprise.png S6E4. You can't trust him, Princess.jpg S6E04.293. Two galra a kid and a wolf open a door.png S6E04.299. Krolia's mid air oh snap moment.png S6E04.315. Welp team Voltron has seen better days.png Pidge, Keith, Krolia and Cosmic Wolf.png S6E05.11. Coran no the Castle barely survived the last time.png S6E05.96. I'll try to contact some Coalition forces.png S6E05.106. Main turbine also down.png S6E06.193. Krolia in the generator room as the arcs light up again.png S6E06.193a. Krolia in the generator room as the arcs light up again 2.png S6E06.247. We don't have much power, just enough for one shot.png S6E07.73. Krolia and Coran watching Shiro go under.png S6E07.215. Krolia loading Shiro in his pod into the Black Lion.png S6E07.263. I've heard him talking to me.png Krolia & Romelle (Defender of All Universes).png S6E07.302. Don't look behind you girls.png Tumblr pb20tfzNVf1va3eivo10 r1 1280.jpg |-|Season 7= S7E01.62. I'll stay with Shiro cause he's important.png S7E01.63. Krolia gives Keith a reassuring smile.png S7E01.64. Keith and Krolia look over at Allura.png S7E01.74. It's going to be okay Keith.png S7E01.115. Fight - I won't give up on you.png S7E01.279. Meanwhile back to the vigil for a once-dead man.png S7E01.316a. Shiro's coffin er pod opens and he starts breathing again 2.png S7E01.321. Allura and Krolia look happy now that space dad is back.png S7E01.323. Keith helps Shiro up as team runs up.png S7E02.32a. Cue freakout and funny faces all around 2.png S7E02.41. I suppose we need to figure out who's riding with whom.png S7E02.72. I'd gladly trade you the wolf.png S7E02.87. Oh and I finally get to play some of your Earth road games.png S7E02.88. Coran we don't know the Altean alphabet.png S7E02.89. Well then this is perfect I can teach you.png S7E02.90. Oh noez here comes the Altean alphabet song.png S7E02.115. Only one of these okay two are having fun.png S7E02.128. There's a BoM rally point on a moon here.png S7E02.132. Krolia slips by to take point.png S7E02.133. Looks like backup power has been out for a while.png S7E02.134. This base was still fully operational during my last checkin.png S7E02.137. Keith pushes Black into action.png S7E02.160. Hang on Hunk, I'm gonna get you out of there.png S7E02.221. No let tiger mom handle it space dad.png S7E02.223. Thank you for making it easy.png S7E02.224. Now let me go wipe the floor with an intruder.png S7E02.225. Wait - huh why son.png S7E02.227a. Ah yes my shanky old friend time to go a stabbing 2.png S7E02.235. Krolia faces the intruder.png S7E02.242. Not gonna get past this mom.png S7E02.243. Krolia's glare of death.png S7E03.17. Will someone shut him up.png S7E03.18. Was that whine from pain or the mom slap.png S7E03.22a. Are you saying our fate rests in Coran's hands 2.png S7E03.105. Lotor's dead, we left him in the quintessence field.png S7E03.130a. Ezor scans the team for a target 2.png S7E03.136. Hah your defiance is adorable.png S7E03.177. Krolia positions herself next to the door.png S7E03.177a. Krolia positions herself next to the door 2.png S7E03.178a. The next time the door opens, overwhelm the guard 2.png S7E03.180. Team Voltron wonders what is going on.png S7E03.182a. Hello little friends 2.png S7E03.186. Allura is a one-punch woman lol.png S7E03.190. Are you okay Shiro asks.png S7E03.213. So much for the element of suprise.png S7E03.216a. Keep Calm and Hold Onto Coran 2.png The Heroes look Keith.png S7E03.219a. Wait where are you going again 2.png S7E03.222. Let's get to the Lions.png S7E03.256. We should probably give them some time to recharge.png S7E03.263. After Lotor jettisoned us.png Krolia and Romelle (The Way Forward).png S7E03.267. Voltron has been gone for three decaphoebes.png S7E05.12. We can't let this long journey make us soft.png S7E05.15. Ok everyone to your stations.png S7E05.22. I programed a new battle simulation.png S7E05.25. Here's the scenario.png S7E05.26. This is a good one and oh noes he's smiling.png S7E05.35. Keith you're out and wow unimpressed Mom face.png S7E05.44. Oh my gosh we really gotta come up with a name for this wolf.png S7E05.71. Pidge, can you amplify that signal.png S7E05.73. Krolia listening intently to the signal.png S7E05.76. Before the Blades were unified.png S7E05.80. What does it say.png S7E05.85. That's a pretty severe detour from Earth.png S7E05.109. Let's see what he has to say.png S7E05.122. Well thank you for your hospitality but.png S7E05.124a. Meanwhile Krolia is looking around 2.png S7E05.126a. What's behind curtain number one 2.png S7E05.129. What are you doing with theses.png S7E05.133. How did it happen.png S7E05.143a. All Blades were called away from their assignments 2.png S7E05.161. Krolia listens as the story wraps up.png S7E05.163. If I had only been here.png S7E05.165. But then Kolivan's blade flickers.png S7E05.166. His blade, it's flickering.png S7E05.169. A Marmoran agent's life force is connected to their Blade.png S7E05.172. My hand wtf are you talking bout.png S7E05.179. Krolia watching as something drops to the floor.png S7E05.180. A moment when time slows to a crawl.png S7E05.181. Moving in slow motion.png S7E05.183b. Team caught in a galra flash-bang 3.png S7E05.290. Keith Pidge and Krolia gather around Kolivan.png S7E05.292. I'm sorry my code lured you here.png S7E05.298. The universe needs us now more than ever.png S7E05.299. We will revive the Blade of Marmora together.png S7E05.301. The druid has a cruiser not far from here.png S7E05.302. That's our first bit of luck in a long time.png S7E05.303. So you're leaving yet again right Mom.png S7E05.305. It's not goodbye.png S7E05.307. Proud mama Krolia is very proud.png S7E05.308a. Mom hugs mean goodbye 2.png S7E05.309. Thanks for everything you taught me Mom.png S7E05.310. Keith and COME ON SHIRO LET THEM HAVE A MOMENT.png S7E05.312. I love you Keith.png Keith with Kolivan and Krolia.png |-|Season 8= Everyone is in charge.png VLD S8 E13.png Krolia and Kolivan epilogue.png |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender